A Visit To The Optometrist
by TheSunIsShining
Summary: Mespirit is evil when it comes to Truth or Dare. That is my only conclusion. When Uxie is not only dared to go to the optometrist, but is dared to take Azelf with him, what will happen? Read, find out, and don't forget to review! Lilopshipping.UxiexAzelf
1. The Dare

**So... Hi! I'm ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG, though you probably knew that :). Not muh to say in this note, other then the fact that this story is mainly about the Legendaries, and in this story, the Legendaries can use human forms. Oh, and this is Liliopshipping, which is UxiexAzelf. Also, this story is going to be, probably about 6 chapters long. Maybe more, maybe less. I don't know yet. :) Well, since I do not have anything more to say... **

**On With The Story!**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense. All the Legendaries were sitting in a circle, staring at one another intently. All 35 were there, even Arceus, her eyes a greenish-yellow with anxiety.

It was a nice day in the clearing where they happened to be. The sky was blue and cloudless, and the sun was radiant in the sky. There were new flowers blooming in the small clearing, courtesy of Shaymin, and the leaves of the trees were softly waving in the comfortable breeze.

Every Legendary, from Arceus to Zapdos, was looking at one another with a narrowed gaze, filled with apprehension, fear, and, if they were looking at their counterparts, depending on how much they liked them, concern or dislike. All the said Legendaries were either glancing at one another back and forth, or annoying the hell out of one another. At least, most of them were. Some were so talented; they could do both at the same time.

Not so for poor Cresselia. Though she was talented, very much so, in the art of annoying her counterpart just by looking at him, she was too worried and anxious to even think about doing so at the moment. She was hugging her knees, nervousness clear on her face; for it was on her island, Fullmoon Island, where all 35 or so Legendaries (in their human forms) happened to be meeting. She looked up, and was met with the smirk of none other then her counterpart and opposite, Darkrai. That, coupled with the facts and statistics of when a whole lot of Legendaries get together for even formal meetings, and what it says for the lifespan of her island, were making her rather irritable.

Irritable and uneasy were only two adjectives that could be used to currently describe the Legendary of Dreams. She was also annoyed. Annoyed that they couldn't do this in the Hall of Origin, annoyed that they had to use her island for this, and the fact that 'this' happened to be…a game of…Truth or Dare.

"Just choose your damn victim already, Mespirit." She seethed, knowing that this game would not be over anytime soon. The fact that the only reason that this game was being held on Fullmoon Island and not in the Hall of Origin, was because Arceus had banned it, half in fear that the Hall would get permanently messed up, and half because everyone had been mentally scarred after the dare-that-must-not-be-named, which involved 16 hours of Teletubbies and root beer floats.

Everyone but Uxie and Azelf turned their wide, fearful eyes toward Cresselia. The distress in their eyes was only partly for Cresselia; they were more worried for themselves and what her comment might mean for them. However, Mespirit didn't seem to have heard Cresselia's remark. Instead, she was staring at her two counterparts, who were each glaring at the other fiercely, as if they were trying to kill one another just by looking at them.

Mespirit looked at them for a moment. Then, her face lit up in an insane grin, which turned to contemplation for a few seconds, like she had decided which of her trio-mates was going to be her victim, but was trying to find the best Truth or Dare. Her face lit up in the same crazed grin, and the Legendaries knew that either Uxie or Azelf was going to be humiliated.

She smirked, and asked "Oh, Uxie?" in a sugary-sweet tone that no one, least of all Uxie, trusted.

Both he and Azelf abruptly broke off their violent staring contest, both of them looking at Mespirit warily and mistrustfully.

"…Yes?" Uxie responded hesitantly, obviously hoping that the straightforward course of events would not happen.

Mespirit's smirk grew even wider, and she asked him, "Truth? Or Dare?"

* * *

Uxie had to think hard about his answer. After all, Mespirit was adept at choosing the most embarrassing truths, and the most evil dares.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

_Mespirit smirked. "So…what'll it be, Darkrai? Truth? Or Dare?" _

_"I pick… Dare!" _

_A few minutes later, Darkrai (in his human form), was up on some randomly acquired stage in the middle of the Hall of Origin. No one could wait for this dare to be executed; Cresselia was grinning, ready with her digital camera, everybody had out his or her cell phones, and Mew had a lovely silver video camera, to catch the entire thing on tape. _

_Darkrai, who just happened to be wearing a strapless dress and heels, growled, "Must I do this?" He continued, "Really, seriously, must I?"_

_Mespirit hopped up on stage, and told him, "You can either do this, or…"_

_"Or what?" Darkrai asked, trying to hide the fear that Mespirit, and anybody else who could think up evil dares, always instilled in him during a game of truth or dare. Mespirit whispered the alternative in his ear, and he blanched. None of the other Legendaries, save for Mespirit, knew what that alternative was. Needless to say, he chose to sing on stage, wearing a strapless dress and high heels._

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Uxie was about to choose Truth when he realized just what a stupid idea that was. After all, Mespirit, being the Legendary of Emotion, would know just what would be the most embarrassing truth. The one that Azelf could never know. If she ever found out…

He thought and thought, and was about to say 'truth' just to get it over with; when Azelf asked snidely, "What's the matter, Uxie? Too scared to answer?"

That sealed the deal. He steeled himself, looked up, and said the one answer that could potentially be his downfall. "Dare." He said. "I choose Dare."

-OOOOOOOOOO-

All the Legendaries gasped, and stared at Uxie. Some of the gazes were pitying; while others were full of… Well, not really _wanting_ him to be humiliated. More like they were bored, and he would be providing them with entertainment.

Mespirit smirked. Clearly, even though Uxie was her counterpart, he would not be spared from the horror of her dare. "Uxie," she said. "I dare you to go visit the optometrist."

* * *

**Hahaha! Well, so ends chapter one! It feels good to make a chaptered story! I would say tell me if it sucks or not, but since it would destroy my confidence, just tell me if A: you liked it, B: You didn't like it, and if the answer is B:, then C: give constructive criticisim! **

**Well, I'm ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG, and to quote Looney Tunes,**

**"That's all, Folks!"**


	2. It Begins

**Hi again! I'm back with Chapter 2 of A Visit To The Optometrist! :) Not much for me to say, except that it's the WEEKEND! It's about time, too. It feels like this week lasted forever! Also, it took a long time to write this, and I hope you like the chapter! And, since I don't have anything more to say...**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

Uxie was bewildered. "You're daring me to go see an optometrist?" he asked, confusion coloring his voice and gaze.

"Yes. But that's not all." Mespirit responded, still wearing her crazed grin. Uxie uneasily wondered what else she had in store for him. After all, in previous games, she had dared Rayquaza to get a makeover from Suicune, Celebi, and herself, Cresselia to act like an aipom for 10 whole minutes, Mewtwo to only communicate in chatspeak for one whole day… She had even dared Mew to go for an entire 24 hours without eating sugar! Who knows what else she could have come up with?

She smiled again, and said, "Because according to the Truth-or-Dare-Rulebook you can't do dares in the human world by yourself in case you get noticed…" She paused; and her insane smile grew even wider. She continued, " I also dare you to bring Azelf along with you."

Everything was still. All the Legendaries were frozen in shock, either staring at Mespirit, or Uxie.

Azelf recovered first. She spluttered, "Wait, what?! Don't I have any say in this!? I don't want to go to an optometrist! Least of all with _him_!"

Uxie was still shocked. "Does she have to go with me?" he asked, with evident astonishment on his face.

"To Azelf's question, no; To Azelf's statement, I don't care, and to Uxie's question, yes. Now, are there any more questions?" Mespirit asked cheerfully.

The Legendaries were quiet for a few minutes; until Mew raised his hand, and called, "I got one. What's an optometrist?"

That unfroze the Legendaries completely. Some also looked curious, some rolled their eyes; while still others frowned at the little pink kitten in his human form, who sounded, as always, as if he had just had six cups of coffee and an unknown number of pixie stix.

Mewtwo sighed and said, "An optometrist is a licensed professional who practices optometry."

Almost all the Legendaries looked confused. "Wait, what?" Raikou asked, his head tilting to one side in confusion.

Suicune resisted the urge to smack him. "An eye doctor, you idiot. She's daring him to go see an eye doctor with Azelf." She said, rolling her eyes.

"But why would Azelf want to go to an eye doctor with Uxie?" This time, the question was from Mew, his eyes widening with just the right amount of innocence to be suspicious.

"I DON'T!" yelled Azelf, her face turning crimson.

Giratina saw that and laughed. He was about to make a teasing comment; But Azelf shrieked with fury, and was probably about to either kill or severely maim the Legendary of Death. I say, "was probably" because she never got a chance to do it.

Mespirit, while holding Azelf back with her psychic powers, said rather quickly, "Okay, lets not have any more questions. This is how the dare stands; Uxie, you will go to the optometrist, and take Azelf with you. Do you accept the dare?"

Uxie was reluctant to answer. On the one hand, going anywhere with Azelf might cause severe pain, injuries, or death. Meaning that there wasn't much that could be worse. On the other hand, who knew what else Mespirit could come up with? Uxie contemplated on this for a few minutes.

"Of course, there is an alternative." Mespirit said, grinning widely. She leaned closer to Uxie, and whispered, "I could always dare you to tell a truth…"

That made up Uxie's mind; he sighed, and said, "I'll take the dare."

The reaction for this was varied among the Legendaries; some were shocked, some were sympathetic, and some were confused; probably wondering what else Mespirit could dare him to do that would make him prefer to go to the optometrist with Azelf. Azelf, however, was outraged.

"What the hell?" Azelf yelped. She continued, "WHY did you take the dare!? You moron! Don't think I'll ever forgive you for that…" She continued to yell at Uxie.

"Um… I'll just… make the appointment now." Mespirit said hastily. She escaped, leaving the other Legendaries to watch her two counterparts scream insults at one another.

**

* * *

****_Three hours later…_**

* * *

Uxie and Azelf were standing in front of the Lenscrafters at the Canalave City Mall. The past three hours had been filled with agony, anguish, and misery for the both of them; so needless to say, Azelf was not in the best of spirits.

"Remind me why the hell I'm here, with _you _of all people?" she asked moodily, focusing her glare on the sidewalk.

"Don't make me relive the past three hours and fifteen minutes." Uxie begged. He looked up at the sign, and sighed. "Why did I take that dare?" he groaned.

"Don't ask me. I've been asking you that question for the past three hours." Azelf said, rolling her eyes.

Uxie looked up at the sign again. "Well," he said, "I guess we have to go in now."

Azelf snorted, and said sarcastically, "No, no of course not. We'll be able to complete YOUR dare from out here."

Uxie rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets go." He said, holding the door open for Azelf. Azelf snorted, and went in, Uxie following her.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

"Are they going in, are they going in, are they going in…" Mew was bouncing around excitedly, huge blue eyes wide with excitement.

Celebi sighed, looking at Mew. "When I find who has been giving him extra sugar and caffeine, they will die a very slow and painful death."

"YES, they are going in." Mewtwo said, obviously irritated.

"Really?! YAAAAYYYY!" Mew cheered. He started to bounce around even more rapidly, shouting excitedly.

Darkrai sighed. "Mewtwo, why did you do that? Now he's even more hyper!"

"You know how fast he was saying that?" Mewtwo said. He continued, "He was saying it even faster in his mind."

"Focus, guys." Mespirit said. "We have to see if they actually do the dare or not." Everyone nodded, and sat down.

"So, wait, how exactly are we going to do that?" All heads turned towards Latias, who blushed, and moved closer to Rayquaza.

"I'm told that it's a very long and technical process that we wouldn't understand anyway." Mespirit answered. "All I know is that we will be able to watch them, and see if they do the dare." She looked at the monitor; and smiled. "And now, we'll be able to test it; because apparently, they just went in."

* * *

**So... Did you like it? I want to know, because the first chapter got around 37 veiws, and I only got 4 reveiws. BTW, thanks to all who reveiwed! You four know who you are! I'm ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG, and since I have no more to say, except that I want more reveiws from you people...**

**To quote Looney Tunes,**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

* * *


	3. Ben

**So... Hi again! To let all you wonderful readers know, this chapter is more romance then humor, though I (tried) to add some funniness as well. Also, this chapter, as a consequence of being written faster, seems a bit rushed to me. I'm Sorry! And, just to let everyone know, the disclaimer, for all my stories, is on my profile. Just thought I'd throw that out there, as I haven't already.**

**... Not much else to say... So...**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

Uxie and Azelf stepped into the building, somehow managing to glare at one another and take a look around at the same time. There were glasses frames all over the room, and people everywhere. They were all either browsing around the store, talking to the various workers, or paying for their new glasses. The store was a whirling hive of activity, never pausing in its movements.

They stood there in the doorway, gaping, until a boy who looked around 18 or 19 years old with a nametag that said "Ben"; came up to them, and asked, "May I help you?"

Azelf came somewhat out of her daze. "Er, no thanks."

Ben smiled at Azelf, and said, "First time here, huh?"

"How did you know?" This time, the question was from Uxie, who was looking somewhat warily at the Lenscrafters employee.

"Oh, _everyone _who hasn't been here before looks like that," Ben explained. "It's okay. Besides, today's a whole lot busier then normal." Changing the subject, he said, "Because you haven't been here before, I'm guessing that you're here for an appointment with one of the optometrists, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Uxie said. But Ben ignored him, and continued to stare at Azelf. Uxie was really starting to dislike this Ben. For one thing, Ben completely ignored one of the people he was supposed to be helping. And, the second reason, which quite truthfully bugged Uxie more then the first, was the way that this _Ben_ was staring at Azelf. Like, he wanted to… No, Uxie couldn't complete that thought. Otherwise, he might do something he might regret, like turning back to his real form, and blasting Ben with psychic powers. Or turning back and wiping Ben's memory. Both choices were extremely tempting at the moment…

**-OOOOO-**

"OMG! Is Uxie, like, _jealous_?" Mew asked/yelled, obviously still hyper.

Celebi's eye twitched. "I repeat, when I find who has been giving him extra sugar and caffeine, they will suffer a very slow and painful death." She said, with yet another worried look at Mew, who was currently zooming around in his real form, at a speed that would make a racecar driver envious.

Mewtwo groaned. "Make him stop, make him stop PLEASE!"

Deoxys looked at Mew, who was actually, if you can believe it, zooming around even faster. "Yeah. Good luck with that." She said, causing Mewtwo to roll his eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Deoxys."

"You're welcome."

The response made Mewtwo again roll his eyes.

Meanwhile, Suicune was approaching Mespirit. "Hey, Mespirit?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Mespirit answered, not moving her eyes from the screen.

"Just… what are you trying to accomplish with this dare? I mean, are you trying to get us exposed by their fighting, or were you trying to torture Uxie, or is it something else?"

Mespirit smiled. "Oh, you'll see. But know this: I wasn't trying to torture Uxie or get us exposed."

"What do you mean, "you'll see"?" This time, the question was from Cresselia, who had wandered over to join their conversation.

"Cressi? I thought you were fighting with Darkrai." Suicune asked, obviously confused.

"I was. But then, I got bored. So, what did you mean when you said, "you'll see", Mespirit?"

Mespirit sighed, and said, " Come on, I know that I'm helped with my powers, but can't you people _see_?"

"This is going to make me sound dumb… But what are you talking about?" Cresselia said, definitely puzzled.

Mespirit rolled her eyes. "I thought you would notice already. Seriously guys, can't you see how much Uxie wants to either turn back to his real form and blast this Ben guy with his psychic powers, or turn back to his real form and wipe this Ben's memory?"

Suicune widened her eyes. "Oh my Arceus. Uxie's in love with her? Azelf?"

"Maybe. I think so. We'll see. Perhaps after the dare, or maybe even during."

They then heard a holler of, "LEGENDARIES! Azelf is talking to the employee!" Their earlier conversation was pushed to the back of their minds as they moved even closer to the screen, trying to see what will happen next.

**-OOOOO-**

Azelf said, rather bluntly to Ben the Lenscrafters employee, "Why the hell are you staring at me?" She continued, "And, don't you dare say, "it's because you're beautiful", because I would very willingly murder you."

Ben looked from Azelf to Uxie. "Okay, I get it. Only your boyfriend is allowed to call you beautiful. I understand that." He turned, and pointed to a sign that said "Optometry". "The check-in is at that desk in there; and depending on how long the optometrists take to check the other patients eyes, you might have to wait for a little while. Oh, and by the way, you are very pretty, though you might murder me for saying it." He said all of this to Azelf, then turned and went to help some little old ladies pay for their new glasses.

It took Azelf a little while to absorb all that Ben had said. But when she finally got it, she called, somewhat in a panic, "He's NOT my boyfriend!"

Uxie however, just blinked. Even though he was the Being of Knowledge, he had no idea what was going on. Why had he wanted to murder Ben when he had stared at Azelf like that? Why had he suddenly resolved to murder anyone who even tried to look at Azelf like that? And _why_, oh _why_, had he felt almost wistful when Ben assumed that Uxie was Azelf's boyfriend?

Azelf was just as confused. Not at the fact that Ben had called her beautiful. She had bigger things to worry about. Like how her heart had jumped a little bit when Ben assumed that Uxie was her boyfriend. That was worrying. And annoying. Seriously, her and Uxie? That Ben boy had to be suffering from a serious head injury. She shook her head. No. That can't and won't happen. He was Uxie. The counterpart that annoyed the hell out of her so much, that she couldn't help but fight with him. It would never happen. And she should not feel depressed about it.

Azelf violently shook her head to dispel her very confused thoughts. She looked over towards Uxie, who was gazing at her with concern.

He asked, "Are you okay?"

Azelf sighed, shook her head again, and started to walk towards the sign that Ben had pointed out. "Come on, or we'll be late for that appointment, and Mespirit will give us that penalty."

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who reveiwed :). You people are awesome :). All of your reveiws motivate me, including the non-existant ones :). That being said, PLEASE REVEIW!!! Please? You don't even have to like it, you could even just give me constructive criticism! Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?**

**Well, I'm ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG, and to quote Looney Tunes,**

**"That's all, Folks!" **


	4. Cheryl

****

Hiya, yet again! Tis the weekend, so I am pretty happy :). Also, it snowed a little bit this morning! Can you believe it? Snow in March! Though it started to rain, so there isn't so much snow anymore...

**But anyway, I thought I should respond to some of the reveiws, as I haven't so far in the story :)**

**To everyone who reveiwed, especially Amethyst Bryony, HappiBunni1994, ShinyPachirisuLover, SkyFighter, Jarkes, and Sonicx25... THANK YOU! I love to hear that people like my writing!**

**To answer Darkraigirl's question of how I came up with the idea of Uxie going to the optometrist... Well, I came up with it when I was at the optometrist myself, after I broke my glasses in PE. I was waiting, and I was super-bored, when I randomly thought, "what would happen if Uxie went to the optometrist?" And, voila! This fic was born!**

**And last but not least, to answer this one guy's question, I don't really follow the Sinnoh mythology in my stories, so, no, Uxie and Azelf are NOT related. **

**Well, that's everything... So since I do not have anything more to say...**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

Back at Fullmoon Island, the atmosphere was the most intense it had been for the entire game. All of the Legendaries were staring at the screen, mouths gaping. Even Mew had stopped zooming around, bouncing around, yelling random words, sayings, and/or the most random phrases in existence; and that was saying something. All of them were shocked into absolute stillness, except for Deoxys and Mespirit, who just looked around at all of the other, stunned, Legendaries.

"Uh…guys?" Deoxys asked, to no single one of the Legendaries in particular. "Guys?" She walked around the half-circle encompassing the huge screen that currently showed Uxie and Azelf walking towards a desk underneath a huge sign that said "Optometry". She waved her hand in front of their faces, snapped her fingers, and did everything else she could think of to wake them. Finally, she gave up.

"Dammit guys, WAKE UP ALREADY!" She yelled angrily. But even that didn't wake them from their stupor. She waited for a few minutes, then sucked in a huge breath. Whether it was to scream really loudly, or shout expletives into the sky; even Mespirit couldn't quite tell.

Mespirit said swiftly, "Deoxys, I would really rather you not murder my eardrums with what you're probably about to do."

Deoxys let out the breath with a large sigh. "Fine then," she retorted. "You wake them up, because I obviously can't."

Mespirit smiled. "All right, then." She replied. She then said, just audible enough for the other Legendaries to hear, "You know, all of you guys in a trance are going to miss the rest of the dare."

Immediately, the other Legendaries awoke from their daze, promptly looking at the screen once more, chattering excitedly about what they had seen so far.

"Did you see that? How what's-his-face, that employee, kept staring at Azelf?"

"And how both Azelf and Uxie wanted to murder him? That was priceless!"

"We're taping this footage, right?"

"I LIKE PIE!"

With this last comment, everyone stared at Mew. He stared back, and said, "What? I do like pie."

Deoxys, however, spluttered uncontrollably for a few seconds, before pulling herself together. She sighed again, smacked her forehead, and said wearily, "I really, _really_ need coffee now."

**-OOOOO-**

Uxie was confused. This was not a normal state for him; He was the Being of Knowledge, and he constantly read books, meaning that he understood the world around him pretty well. At least, he had thought so before today. But now, he was hopelessly disoriented, and completely lost. None of the books he had read had prepared him for this. Okay! He had admitted it to himself: He might have a _little_ crush on Azelf. Unfortunately, Mespirit, the Being of Emotion, had picked up on this almost instantly.

"_It's about time! I've been waiting for it for __ages__!" _Mespirit had said at the moment. Uxie sighed internally. He had thought that he was mistaken; or, worst case scenario, if he did have a crush on her, that it would go away, soon. At least, that's what his books had said on the subject. But maybe… maybe… it wasn't just a little crush…

Azelf shocked Uxie out of his reverie. "Uxie!" she hissed. "Go and check in, you idiot!" Uxie stared, realizing that they were, indeed, almost to the check-in desk.

"All right, then." He said, walking the last few steps to the desk. Azelf rolled her eyes and went to sit in one of the chairs nearby, which she supposed were for the people who came to see the optometrists, and the people who came with them. And if they weren't for the people who just came with the poor mortals who needed glasses, well, she didn't care.

"Uh… Hi." Said Uxie, feeling completely ridiculous.

The middle-aged woman at the front desk (with a name-tag that said Cheryl) looked up from her magazine, and asked in a bored sort of voice, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Sirius Mythos; I'm here to see Dr. Edmund?" Uxie felt even more stupid as he said the name Mespirit picked out for this appointment.

Cheryl turned and typed something on her computer. "Okay, then. Oh, yes, I see it. Go and wait over there with your girlfriend."

He began to walk over to where Azelf was sitting, before realizing what Cheryl had assumed. He blushed, turned around, and said, somewhat shyly, "Er… She's not my girlfriend."

"What? She's not? Well, judging by that blush you have, you do like her. Am I right?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"Oh, you're right, it isn't any of my business." Cheryl said knowingly. "But if I were you, I would ask her out before another boy like young Ben does."

Uxie stared at this strange middle-aged lady. Did she see what had happened when they entered the store?

"Yes, I saw what happened." Cheryl said. "There isn't much else to do except read this old magazine that I've read at least 20 times. But, this is a total digression. Go and wait for the optometrist."

Uxie went and sat next to Azelf; who asked, "So… What were you and the check-in lady talking about? Were you suggesting a book for her to read instead of that ratty old magazine?"

Uxie replied, "Uh, yes. Something like that." Inwardly, he was glad, and somewhat sad, that Azelf didn't hear any part of the conversation. Glad, because who knows what would happen if she found out? Probably death, injury, or rejection. He was sad, though, because he was tired of hiding it. Tired of hiding the fact that he might (possibly) love her. Besides, he couldn't help but wonder what might happen that didn't involve physical or emotional pain…

**-OOOOO-**

"Hey, Dialga. How much longer until Uxie's eyes get checked?" This question was from Raikou, who had taken over from Mew in bouncing around in impatience.

"By my estimation, they have about… 37 ½ minutes."

"Cool." This time, the statement was from Jirachi, who had been rather quiet during the entire game of truth or dare, probably to escape notice.

Mespirit smiled. "I was right." She murmured. "And everything is coming together perfectly."

* * *

**So... I have to ask again, did you like it? Because I have about 14 reveiws for the entire story, and there have been about 126 visitors. And, by the way, THANK YOU to all who reveiwed! Every reveiw is appreciated! Speaking of which, PLEASE REVEIW! **

**And since I had such a long authors note at the beginning, and I don't want to waste your valuable time...**

**I' m ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG, and to quote Looney Tunes, **

**"That's all, Folks!"**


	5. Becky

****

Hi, everyone! I'm back! And I brought Chapter 5 of the story with me! Isn't it great? Yes, it is! Has it been only 3 days since the last new chapter? Yes, it has! Is the chapter slightly rushed in my opinion? Sadly, it is, a little. Is this chapter slightly longer then the others? Yes, it is! Have I had a lot of freetime to write this? YES, I have.

**Seriously, my life's been rather boring lately. Only the happy thought of spring break being approximately 10 days away (and all of you who reveiw) have kept me from dying of boredom. :D. Well, since I don't have anything more to say at the moment...**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

It had been five minutes since Dialga estimated that there was 37 ½ minutes until Dr. Edmund, the optometrist, would check Uxie's eyes. Uxie was in his little reverie again, the Legendaries were watching with bated breath (though Uxie and Azelf didn't know about that), and Azelf was bored.

She glanced at the small table next to her chair; which was overflowing with outdated magazines. She looked away from them, noticing that most of them were fashion magazines and housekeeping journals. Her gaze found the clock, which said, as far as she could tell from where she was sitting, around 4:20 pm. Azelf rolled her eyes, sighed, and said, matter-of-factly, "I'm bored."

"Huh?" Uxie asked, jolted out of his fleeting fantasy.

"I'm bored." Azelf repeated; obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, Azelf, but what do you expect _me_ to do about it?"

"Well, it's your dare, so it's your fault that I'm here, with you, being bored. Besides, you're the Being of Knowledge. Think of something!" Azelf snapped.

"Just because I can think of something to do when I'm bored…"

"Are you implying something about my ability to think?"

**-OOOOO-**

Back on Fullmoon Island, the other Legendaries (with looks of bemusement on their faces) watched Uxie and Azelf bicker quietly. Mespirit's face fell when she saw the two of them doing so, and she leaned forward, glaring fiercely and intently at her two counterparts.

"…Mespirit?" Jirachi asked tentatively, undoubtedly somewhat frightened to approach the Being of Emotion when said Being was glaring daggers at the screen.

Mespirit did not seem to hear Jirachi, though, as she was muttering random curses under her breath and almost burning a fiery hole in the screen with her gaze alone. It was a wonder that Uxie and Azelf didn't feel her watching them, her glare was that menacing.

"I don't think she can hear you, Jirachi." Entei said with rare sympathy.

"Thanks for the update, Entei." Jirachi muttered dejectedly. He continued sadly (and somewhat sarcastically), "It's really heartening to hear that you can't help someone who you really…" He stopped, face going red.

Manaphy bounded up as best he could, considering that he normally had no legs. "Don't worry, she'll stop glaring at the screen soon. Besides, she probably likes you back. At least, there's about a 96.78% chance." He chirped consolingly.

**-OOOOO-**

Meanwhile, unknown to any of the Legendaries, especially Uxie and Azelf, someone else had decided on a course of action involving the two Beings, which included them getting together. She thought for a moment, then placed the tattered old magazine (worn from being read at least 20 times), and picked up the phone next to her on the desk. ."Hey, Sis." She greeted the person on the other end. "Do you still need someone to take care of Becky?"

**-OOOOO-**

"I bet the whole place goes to hell in about…ten minutes." Darkrai said, smirking his favorite smirk that made Cresselia so want to murder him.

"Really? I would think that the island would be filled with pandemonium in five." Mewtwo responded.

Giratina thought for a moment, and grinned. "Would any of you be concerned with placing a bet?" He asked, smiling even wider.

Darkrai shrugged. "Sure."

"I don't see why not." Mewtwo agreed.

"Well, I can already see that this isn't going to end well," said Rayquaza, who happened to be standing with the three of them. "But, I'll wait to tell Arceus, so you guys can have your fun."

"What'll be the wager?" Darkrai asked.

"I don't know, maybe about… $20?"

"What? No! That's the minimum for _human_ bets!"

"Fine, $200!"

"Er, guys?" The three of them turned their heads towards Rayquaza, who had interrupted their dispute over the wager.

"What outcomes are you betting on?" he asked, taking out a pad of paper and pen.

"So you'll hold the bets then?" Giratina asked brightly. When Rayquaza nodded, Giratina's already huge grin grew even wider, if that was physically possible. "Cool." The Legendary of Death said.

**-OOOOO-**

Azelf and Uxie continued to bicker quietly about random things, including their intelligence, Uxie's habit of reading, Azelf's recklessness, and whether Star Wars or Indiana Jones was better; when they looked up to see a girl in her early teens staring at them.

She had straight, dark brown hair, and dark green eyes somewhat obscured by glasses. She had a small, straight nose, freckles, and braces. All in all, she looked pretty average, except for the crazed smile on her face.

"Hiya!" She said with a cheerful, hyper voice, filled with just a touch of insanity. The crazy girl smiled happily at Azelf, and then turned her gaze towards Uxie; crazy girl stared, and was obviously starstruck when she saw Uxie. She probably would've started drooling if she hadn't caught herself.

Azelf already didn't like her; but why, other then the fact that this girl was obviously crazy, was unclear to her. Unless… but, no, she had already argued with herself about this (and won) when they entered the store.

But… wait. If she had won the argument, if she didn't like Uxie, then why did her heart sometimes race when he looked at her? Why did she sometimes have crazy, insane dreams (that Cresselia mysteriously maintained she had nothing to do with), about her nerdy, geeky, annoying-as-hell counterpart? Why was she sometimes attracted to him, like he was a magnet, and she the insignificant paperclip? Why, why, _why_? Well, she knew, loath as she was to admit it.

Azelf sighed internally. _Fine,_ she yelled silently at herself. _Damn you, me! You win! I __might__ like Uxie! _

In the meantime, the crazy girl was looking at, and talking to Uxie; her insane grin was back, and she was talking so fast, Uxie could barely understand her. She said, without pausing for one breath, "MynameisBecky,andI'mherebecausemyauntislookingaftermefortheafternoon." Becky then paused, and said, "You'rereallyhot,youknow."

Uxie blinked. _Okay, _he thought. _What am I supposed to do?_

Out loud, he said, "Er…that's nice… uh… you said your name was Becky?"

"You bet it is!" Becky agreed, mercifully slowing down her speech a little. "But like I was saying, my aunt is looking after me for the afternoon…"

Uxie let her talk, all the time thinking about Azelf, who was gazing out into space. She seemed to be thinking hard, and she seemed rather bothered by her thoughts. She also seemed like she was accepting something, though it appeared like she disliked whatever she was accepting immensely. In the old days, he would've teased her, telling her not to think to hard, or she might hurt herself. But now, all he could bring himself to do was look at her worriedly, wondering what had gotten her so worked up.

**-OOOOO-**

Cheryl looked up from her magazine, looking over at the two teenagers and Becky. She noticed that the girl was thinking hard about something, and whatever she was thinking bothered her a little bit. While she was doing so, the boy was staring at her with concern. Meanwhile, Becky was oblivious to it all.

Cheryl smiled. Then, her curiosity satisfied for the time being, she returned to her magazine; and re-read that one article about keeping plants alive.

_Arceus knows I need to,_ she thought, thinking of all the flowers she had killed over her lifetime.

* * *

**HEHEHE! Things are getting more exciting now, aren't they!? BTW, thank you one and all who reveiwed! As I have mentioned before, your reveiws have kept me from dying of boredom! But still... PLEASE REVEIW! Please? Like I have stated 3 times already, reveiws keep me from dying of boredom in these uneventful times. So, if you want me, your wonderful authoress, to NOT die of boredom, and be able to finish the story... REVEIW! Please? **

**Well, since I do not have anything more to say, I'm ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG, and to quote Looney Tunes,**

**"That's all, Folks!"**


	6. The Explosion On Fullmoon Island

**Hi everyone! :) I'm back! **

**(-crickets chirp-)**

**Sorry I'm late! I had a huge writer's block on this story, plus I had to get all of my late homework in before the end of the quarter! :) **

**Just to let you know, I also (tried) to add a bit more funniness to this wonderful, NOT the end of the story, (and incredibly late) chapter!**

**and also, since there isn't much more to say, and I've been keeping you waiting...**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

"All right, then," Rayquaza declared, furtively checking the screen to see if they would miss anything. "Here is how the bet goes. Since there are three of you, the winner will get $600."

"Fine by me," Mewtwo said. "My bet is that the Fullmoon Island will be in chaos in about 5 minutes."

Darkrai shrugged. "Whatever. I bet that this place goes to hell in 10."

Giratina grinned. "My bet is that my dear counterpart, with or without Mespirit's help, will stop the turmoil."

Rayquaza smiled, and with another quick glance at the screen, said "Very well then, gentlemen. The clock starts now."

* * *

_**10 minutes from the end of chapter 5

* * *

**_

Okay, it was official. Azelf positively hated Becky. For the past around 12 ½ minutes, Becky had been talking, and talking, and _talking_; really fast, and on the most annoying subjects. As if Azelf hadn't already heard more then enough on the subjects of hair, makeup, and fashion from Mespirit! And, to be honest, she personally didn't care about this girl's school life. Or her personal life. At all.

Uxie hadn't been having the time of his life either. Becky had been staring at him for the whole time that she had been talking. He didn't need psychic powers to tell what very disturbing (to him, at least) thoughts she was having in her messed-up mind.

Neither did Azelf, for that matter, and that was another reason why she hated Crazy Becky. About, maybe 11 ½ minutes ago, she had admitted to herself that she _might_ like Uxie. Now, this crazy girl was staring at him and probably would've been drooling if she weren't talking so fast. What was she supposed to do about that? Well, what she wanted to do was blast the girl with psychic powers, or steal her free will, or something. Maybe she could get Uxie to wipe Becky's memory…

Suddenly, she got a thought that made her face heat up. _Was that how __Uxie__ felt when Ben stared at __me__ like that?_

**-OOOOO-**

It had been nearly 5 minutes since Giratina, Mewtwo, and Darkrai made their bet back on Fullmoon Island. Everyone, including the three of them and Rayquaza, was checking back on the screen periodically to see what was going on during the dare, even though most of them were too distracted by the chaos on the island to notice much. Mespirit was the sole exception, as she was staring at the screen intently.

For, indeed, the island was filled with chaos; as all the Legendaries (in their human forms) were interacting with one another as they normally were, meaning that most of them were fighting and arguing. There was a small minority who were acting somewhat sane, though, with Manaphy, Jirachi and Entei being a few of them.

Even so, Mewtwo smirked. "Well; it looks like I win the bet."

"No you haven't!" Giratina argued. "It's only been 4 minutes, 39 seconds!"

Suddenly, a great BOOM! was heard by all of the Legendaries, who promptly stopped arguing, and whipped their heads around to look at the great column of smoke rising from behind the forest. Even Mespirit's attention was diverted.

All the Legendaries gaped, and stared at the huge column of smoke. Then, they turned their shocked gazes towards one another; and very quickly and abruptly panicked.

Among the chaos, though, if you were trying to listen, you could distinctly hear someone saying, rather dejectedly, "all right. You win, Mewtwo."

**-OOOOO-**

Uxie was not very happy at the moment. First, he knew what disturbing thoughts Becky was having _without_ using his psychic powers; and second, he could hear them even clearer _with_ his powers. To Uxie, Becky's musings were…unpleasant, to say the least.

There were many other reasons why Uxie was currently unhappy. For one, he was dared to go to the optometrist, bringing his counterpart Azelf, by Mespirit, the Being of Emotion (who just happened to be the third member of their trio). For another, he had just admitted to himself that he was in love with Azelf, and that she would probably never love him back. For yet another…

_Well, this is rather depressing_, Uxie thought to himself. _There's an entire list of reasons to be miserable. And I am, somewhat. But…_

Uxie sighed quietly, stealing yet another glance at Azelf. The last time he checked, she was glaring at Becky, who had been going on about different kinds of makeup. Now, she was staring out into space, with a slight blush on her cheeks. Uxie wondered what might have caused it.

Azelf suddenly glanced over at Uxie. When their eyes met, though, both of them dropped their gazes; Azelf's face turning crimson. Uxie blushed also, his face turning even redder as he finished his thought. …_But I can't be completely miserable when Azelf is here. _

**-OOOOO-**

It had been six minutes since the Legendaries had heard the explosion, and Arceus had calmed things down, if only a little bit. At least, all of the Legendaries had stopped screaming, and had agreed to send someone out to see what had caused the explosion. However, they couldn't agree on whom to send to check it out.

"It should be me!"

"No, I wanna do it!"

"Pick me! Pick me!"

The arguing kept on until Dialga suddenly said, "Why are we arguing about this anyway? Lets all do this in a sane, reasonable way." Everybody stared at her. She paused for a moment, then realized; "Oh, yeah. Never mind."

"Wow, Dialga. You sounded like me for a moment!" Palkia laughed. He kept laughing until Dialga punched him in the stomach, effectively shutting up his laughter. He paused angrily, and asked, "What? So you want a piece of me?"

Darkrai interrupted. "Go ahead and fight, by all means. Just don't do it near Alamos Town again."

Arceus sighed. "For the love of me, why don't we just _choose_ someone, and get on with it?"

"Yeah," Celebi said sarcastically. "Lets' just send Mew, Moltres, and Raikou!"

No one spoke. They just looked at her, shock apparent on their faces. Suddenly, Arceus smiled. "Perfect!" She declared. "What a wonderful idea, Celebi, thank you!"

All the other Legendaries nodded and agreed, though whether it was to stay on the good side of the goddess, or whether they actually agreed, the world may never know.

"LETS DO IT!" yelled Raikou, excitement glowing in his ruby eyes.

"YEAH!" Mew replied, his voice also filled with the same enthusiasm.

Moltres, however, sighed. "I suppose the sooner we go, the sooner we'll come back…"

"Great!" Mew yelled; grabbing on to Moltres' arm and dragging him in the direction of where the huge column of smoke still lingered, "Let's go!"

* * *

Celebi, however, spluttered, smacked her forehead, and sighed. _They really don't understand sarcasm_; was the one thought running through her mind.

* * *

**So... Thanks to the four people who have reveiwed since the last chapter! You guys are awesome! But to the rest of the world that are veiwing this... PLEASE REVEIW! I know that I have asked that a lot, but really! I want to know what you think of the story! Even if you don't like it, constructive criticism would help!**

**And another piece of news... For me, it currently is the start of spring break (like it probably is for many of you, as well). So, I guess that it won't be that big of a surprise to find out that since I am going on vacation, and I'm not sure whether I will be able to get internet at the hotel that I'm staying at, and the fact that my birthday is on monday, I might not update for a while. Don't worry, though, faithful readers! It's only for a week!**

**But until then, I'm ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG, and to quote Looney Tunes,**

**"That's all, Folks!"**


	7. The Quest

**Hi! :)**

**-Everyone glares accusingly-**

**Uh...yeah. Sorry I'm a little bit late. It's Spring Break, so I'm not really spending all my time indoors. :) But anyway, chapter 7 is here! :)**

**And, just to let you know, I made this chapter a little bit longer, just because I made you all wait so long. :)**

**Also, because I felt like putting it in the chapter today instead of only on my profile :)...**

**DISCLAIMER: If you've heard of it before reading this story, chances are that I don't own it. I do, however, own my ideas, the plot, any OC's, and my laptop :).**

**And, since I'm kinda just wasting your time now...**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

Azelf looked at the clock again; hoping that either the optometrist would check Uxie's eyes soon, that Becky would go away/stop talking, or that someone would just kill her already. The clock said 4:50; which was about 32 minutes since Dialga estimated that they had 37 ½ minutes until Uxie's eyes got checked, though Azelf didn't know that. All she knew about it was that she and Uxie had been waiting for a rather long time, made even longer by the fact that Crazy Becky was talking to them.

"Yeah, so that's why my mom won't let me stay alone in the house for more then 15 minutes because I almost accidentally burned it down once…" Becky chattered on; making Azelf want even more to make Becky's head explode, to have Uxie wipe her mind, or to steal the tiny amount of willpower that Becky possessed. Whichever one would get her in the least trouble with Arceus; Azelf was so bored and annoyed, she wouldn't be picky about the manner in which Becky died.

**-OOOOO-**

All the Legendaries, since calmed after the explosion, watched with amusement. They all were all eyeing the screen; which showed the crazy mortal girl talking faster, and on more random subjects, then Mew had ever done in his around 5 billion years. The screen also displayed Uxie and Azelf as her captive audience; and while Uxie seemed to be daydreaming and not paying attention, Azelf's frustration showed plainly on her face.

Everyone was also enjoying the quiet, as Mew and Raikou weren't there to ask annoying questions, or bounce around distractingly. Though, as if responding to that last statement, Articuno suddenly looked up and asked, "Hey, Zapdos? How do you think Moltres is holding up, having to baby-sit Raikou and Mew?"

Zapdos looked away from the screen, mock shock in his eyes. "Wait, what? Articuno, was that you? Are you feeling well? Because I thought I just heard you ask about Moltres. As if you actually _cared_ about what happened to him!"

Articuno defended herself. "Hey, he may be a spoilsport, and a stick-in-the-mud besides, but if he went insane, then I wouldn't be able to pester him any more. And furthermore," she continued. "If he went insane, then we'd both have to deal with a crazy trio-mate!"

Zapdos opened his mouth to say something else, but Lugia chose that moment to step in, and said (in a rather severe tone of voice), "Stop fighting you two." She then looked sternly at them, and continued, "Zapdos is somewhat right, in the fact that normally you wouldn't care, Articuno; and Articuno is right in that there is potential for Moltres to go insane, which we would not like, Zapdos."

Ho-oh yawned, and remarked, "Way to go, Lugia; at the rate that you're stopping your trio from fighting, in a few billion years, nobody will be in any danger from that current under the Orange Islands!"

Lugia glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean!?!"

Ho-oh shrugged, and said, "oh, nothing. Just that my trio doesn't fight like yours, even with all of their differences."

"Why you…"

Celebi sighed as she looked up from the screen herself to watch the phoenix and sea-dragon bicker, indistinctly wondering if they knew that she was being sarcastic when she suggested Mew, Raikou, and Moltres go see whatever had exploded. She observed them for a few moments, sighed again, and returned her attention to Becky annoying Azelf back at the optometrist's.

**-OOOOO-**

Moltres slapped his forehead and sighed. So far on their expedition to see what had caused the explosion, Mew and Raikou had done many things; including changing back to their Legendary forms, continuing some random, ongoing debate about cheese, and nearly causing more explosions. But now, they were currently twisting random songs to fit the "quest", and were talking (somewhat) like people from fairytales. You know, the ones with knights, castles, and maybe even a fire-breathing dragon or two? Yeah. So, needless to say, Moltres, unlike the other two Legendaries with him, was not having the time of his life.

"We're off to see the explosion, the wonderful explosion of Oz…" Mew sang; He was floating along the path, with Raikou bounding alongside him, and Moltres (still in his human form) following.

Raikou, who was wearing a grin so large that it threatened Giratina's in size, skipped along, until he suddenly stopped, and commented; "This quest, perilous and fraught with danger as it may be, is a merry adventure, truth be told."

Mew paused, and said thoughtfully, "I do believe that you might be right, Sir Raikou. Though," he continued, "'tis too bad that we could not invite Lady Articuno, for the quest would be even more merry if she came along…"

Moltres raised his eyebrows at this, most likely from the fact that they called the lively, fun loving, and all-too-impish Articuno a lady.

Raikou's eyes grew thoughtful, and his grin faded somewhat. "Yes," he agreed. " 'Twould be most enjoyable if Lady Articuno were allowed to grace us with her presence."

"Haha; NO." Both Mew and Raikou turned their heads towards Moltres, who had spoken for the first time since they had embarked on their "quest".

"Having you two along is bad enough, without inviting Articuno!" He argued, glaring at both of the others.

Mew and Raikou exchanged glances; a moment later, they both grinned. "Oh," Raikou stated; his eyes now twinkling merrily. "_I_ see."

"Is someone worried about the fair Lady Articuno, who might perish on this bold, valiant, and dangerous quest if she came?" Mew asked innocently.

"What? No!" Moltres protested.

"So, you won't mind if we yell 'Sir Moltres doesn't care about Lady Articuno' at the top of our lungs, right?"

Moltres sighed. "Why me?"

**-OOOOO-**

Meanwhile, at the optometrist's, Azelf was about to lose her patience with Becky and Uxie both. Uxie, because he was daydreaming and effectively escaping the living hell she was going through, and Becky, who simply **would not shut up**.

She sighed, wondering whether the optometrist would finally check Uxie's eyes, so they could leave, and not have to do the penalty that Mespirit would surely assign if they didn't complete the dare.

But even as she thought this, some guy walked out into the waiting area with a clipboard. He had an aura of nervousness about him, like he wasn't sure of himself; which was somewhat proved by what he said.

He stammered, "Er…uh…Sirius Mythos? Erm… y-your eyes will b-be checked now."

Azelf snorted slightly, before asking (somewhat disbelievingly), "Is he _serious_?"

"No," Uxie responded absentmindedly. "I am."

Azelf looked at him for a moment, lost, before she understood. She rolled her eyes. "That is a horrible pun."

Uxie shrugged. "I know. See you later." He then rose from his chair, and walked toward Stammering Guy.

Azelf gazed over after them for a moment, before returning her eyes to the clock. It then occurred to her that it was now silent for the first time since Becky came and introduced herself to them. She looked over towards the young teen, and noticed that, instead of watching Uxie leave like she herself had been doing, Becky was now looking at her.

"Amazing." Azelf said, sarcasm dripping from the word. "She's silent."

Becky looked somewhat sheepish. "Er, yeah… sorry about that. It's just that… well… I dunno. Normally, I'm rather quiet."

Azelf snorted. Then her face grew somewhat serious. "Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that after the past… half-hour or so of you talking faster then Mew when he's sugar high."

Becky looked confused. "Who?"

"Nevermind." Azelf said quickly. "The point is," she continued; "I don't believe you."

Becky blushed slightly, looking even more abashed. "Doesn't matter either way. I'm sorry." She paused for a moment, thinking. "But…I think I know something that could… I dunno, make it up, somehow."

There was a quiet pause. "I'm listening."

**-OOOOO-**

Cheryl, bursting with curiosity, looked up after the footsteps of Stammering Guy and Uxie faded, and after she heard a door close. She set her magazine aside, scanned the room (also noting the unusual amount of customers), and returned the smile and wave that Ben gave her. Then, she casually looked over towards the waiting area; where Becky and Azelf were sitting. She then smiled a slightly devious smile; before turning to her magazine once more.

* * *

**So... I'm beginning to get a little tired of this question. Did you like it? Because, like always, I want to know. And, like always, I want to thank the (few) people who have reveiwed since the last chapter! Seriously! You reveiwers are what keep me motivated!**

**And... That's pretty much it. Not much news, as it's been a rather quiet Spring Break. **

**So, I'm ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG, and to quote Looney Tunes,**

**"That's all, Folks!"**


	8. Of Annoyance, Laughter, & Noise

**Me: I'M BACK! :D And with a new chapter! Isn't it happyful?**

**Angry Mob: (-holds up pitchforks and torches-) (-takes a meanacing step toward ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG-)**

**Me: (-cowers-) Okay, okay! I'm sorry for not getting this up, like, a month ago! But, I've had homework, and I've been sick, and my final exams are coming up, and I need to get good grades, or I'll...**

**Leader Of The Angry Mob With Pitchforks & Torches: (-slaps forehead-)All right! All right, ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG, STOP TALKING, and give the wonderful readers (and us), Chapter 8!**

**Me: Er... Okay. Just one thing... Angry Mob; Leader Of The Angry Mob, do any of you have anything else to say?**

**One Random Guy In The Angry Mob: Yeah! You don't own anything, ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG!**

**Me: Except for my laptop, and my ideas, and my O.C's... (-sees angry glare-) Uh... and I do not have anything more to say. And since I do not have anything more to say...**

**Angry Mob: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Azelf was growing more and more annoyed. First, Becky would not shut up; but now, she wouldn't talk at all, even though she had talked so much that Azelf and Uxie were transported into a living hell barely 40 minutes ago, and had told Azelf that she had had a "great idea" to make up for it nearly 10 minutes ago.

It was late afternoon at the optometrist's now, and the store, though still crowded, was not as brimming with customers as it was an hour ago. Golden sunlight filtered through the windows; and, even though not everyone came to the Lenscrafters, there was a steady flow of people on the sidewalk outside.

Azelf noticed all of this, then decided to look around the store once again. She saw the large counter where the vision-impaired mortals paid for their glasses, glimpsed the counter where Uxie had checked in for his appointment, and spotted the middle-aged woman at the same counter, who was reading her magazine yet again. She turned her attention then to the many displays where glasses frames were neatly set up, so that those who could not see well might be able to choose the glasses frames that they wanted to have for the next year, or however long it was until they got new ones.

There was one set in particular, though, that caught her eye. It was a ludicrously bright shade of pink, and it had a multitude of rhinestones (arranged in the shapes of hearts and diamonds) all over it. It was big, it was bulky, and it was ridiculous. It was the kind of thing you would _never_ see anyone wear, because it was so foolishly nonsensical that even senile old ladies would think twice about before trying on.

**-OOOOO-**

All of the Legendaries were watching the screen both curiously and eagerly, wondering what would (and could) happen next at the optometrist's. Most of the Legendaries on Fullmoon Island weren't completely focused, though, as some of them were whispering together about the most recent developments at the optometrist's (which included Azelf's current grinning at the most horrible pair of glasses ever, and Becky's apparent possession of sanity); whereas others in the large half-circle around the large screen (who happened to be mostly counterparts); were sending one another looks that said, rather plainly, "Drop dead."

Cresselia, however, most surprisingly, was not one of the latter category. Even though Darkrai was smirking in that way she so hated, she was talking with Suicune, and, also somewhat surprisingly, Mespirit; who had been watching the screen closely since Uxie and Azelf had started fighting.

"Mespirit?" Cresselia asked quietly, so that none of the other Legendaries would overhear. "What do you think about all that has happened, so far?"

Mespirit paused, and looked around. Finding only Suicune and Cresselia looking at her; she answered. "Nothing much. I mean, it's chaotic, like it always is with those two; but I really don't know." She sighed, and continued, "I just wish I could be…you know, there. To see how they're really feeling about each other and this dare."

"About one another? I'm not so sure. But the dare? Mespirit, you'll be lucky if they don't murder you after all this is over." Suicune said all this with such a straight face that Mespirit and Cresselia couldn't help but laugh.

" I suppose you're right, Suicune." Mespirit said between giggles; "Do you know any good hiding places?"

**-OOOOO-**

Azelf, however, was still looking at the glasses, and, like the Legendaries at Fullmoon Island had noticed, was grinning. And the reason for her grinning, seemingly at the most horrible pair of glasses ever, was quite good.

_What would happen if __Uxie__ wore that pair of glasses?_ Azelf wondered. Then, because the image of Uxie wearing **that** pair of glasses was just too much, she started to laugh uncontrollably.

Around 10 minutes, and many concerned glances from both the Legendaries on Fullmoon Island and the people in the Lenscrafters later, Azelf finally stopped laughing; only to find Becky beaming at her.

"Do you find that pair of glasses humorous, too?" The query was so sudden; Azelf actually jumped and looked around before realizing that Becky was the person who had spoken; and that she was waiting for an answer.

Azelf paused, and then said, somewhat sarcastically, "You know, nearly an hour ago, I really, really, really wanted you to shut up. Then, you did."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Somewhat." Azelf answered. "Even though you (probably) kept Uxie and me from fighting because you were chattering so much; it was nice for things to finally be quiet."

Becky smiled, though her tone was one of confusion. "Glad I could help… but wasn't his name Sirius?"

Azelf looked up, confused; before seeing her mistake. "Yeah, his name is Sirius; but we call him Uxie."

Becky seemed curious. "Why?"

**-OOOOO-**

Mespirit (along with most of the other Legendaries on Fullmoon Island) shook her head and smiled when she heard Azelf's response.

"Because," Azelf said matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes; "He's such a nerdy know-it-all. In fact, if all of us weren't playing Truth or Dare, he would probably be in his library, re-reading some science-fiction novel for the twentieth time, written by some obscure writer that almost no one knows the name of."

Cresselia and Darkrai, despite their supposed hatred of one another, smirked in unison when Becky asked the obvious follow-up question. "But…if this is Sirius's, or, as you and your friends have nicknamed him, _Uxie's_, dare; then…what are you doing here with him?"

Azelf rolled her eyes a second time and started to explain why she was there, but before she could get very far, yet another interruption happened on Fullmoon Island. Mew, Raikou, and Moltres had returned to the clearing, the other Legendaries on Fullmoon Island, and the screen on which the drama at the optometrist's was just unfolding.

**-OOOOO-**

"…And that's how everything happened." said Azelf as she finally, (after many interruptions from Becky), finished the story of how she had had the horrible luck of firstly continuing the tradition of their yearly game of Truth or Dare, then being included in Uxie's dare; with a sigh.

Becky looked sympathetic; and her sympathy spilled over into her voice. "Wow; that sucks. I can't even imagine what it would be like having to participate in a game of Truth or Dare with all of my closest friends, then being forced to go to the optometrist's with someone who annoys the hell out of me; as part of his dare." she shrugged then, took off her glasses, and said ruefully; "mind you, someone I know could be in your shoes, now."

That made Azelf curious. "Really?" she asked, unable to keep the relief from her voice and gaze. _Finally! _Azelf thought, internally rejoicing. _I'm not the only one!_

Becky smiled as if reading Azelf's thoughts. She put her glasses back on, and then said shyly, "of course, that would only happen if me and my small group of friends played Truth or Dare together, and my friend Alice dared me to come here and bring Ron with me."

Azelf was silent. She started to wonder; _Wait…does this mean that Becky might…_

**-OOOOO-**

Meanwhile at Fullmoon Island, however, nobody was paying attention to what was happening at the optometrist's; choosing instead to turn away from the screen to greet the three Legendaries who had just returned from their expedition.

The air was so clogged with noise caused by the many Legendaries in the clearing, Arceus tried talking over the din to try and get everyone quiet. However, none of her attempts to silence the Legendaries were working.

She sighed, and wondered to herself the very same thing that, unknown to her at the present time, Moltres was repeating over and over in his head during the expedition. She sighed again, and wondered, rather sadly, _Why me?_

* * *

**:D. So, there's chapter 8. -sigh- I was planning to put what Mew, Raikou, and Moltres found on their "quest" at the end... but this chapter already was a little bit long, and I honestly couldn't fit it into this chapter. Oh, well. You guys get to find out next chapter! **

**Also, to all of those who have reveiwed so far (and all of you who haven't, yet), THANK YOU! Your reveiws (and the total amount of readers) inspire me, and help me keep pushing through the murky swamp of writers block, and WRITE. THIS. STORY!!! :D. **

**That being said, PLEASE REVEIW! Please? Because, like I said, reveiws help me out a lot with getting rid of writers block, and all that. **

**So... yeah. I'm ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG, and since I have grown tired of saying "That's all, Folks!",**

**See Ya!**


	9. Confessions, Eye Exams, and Explosions

**So... I know it's been a while... but I'm here now with Chapter 9! (-Crickets chirp-)**

**Wow... has it really been so long that I've lost the angry mob, too? ...I really need to update faster. **

**But anyways... this will either be the next-to-last chapter or the chapter before the next-to-last chapter! :D Which is awesome, but also kinda sad, seeing as it's my first chaptered fic. **

**And... since I don't have anything more to say then that...**

**On With The Story! **

* * *

Yet, amid the chaos, Mespirit's eyes were strangely blank. In truth, however, she was having a wonderfully strange dream; in which Uxie and Azelf finally told each other how they felt about one another, and got together, and wouldn't kill her when they found out she planned the whole thing….

Suddenly, Mespirit looked up from her reverie, only to find a different kind of chaos happening on Fullmoon Island. Everyone was staring at Giratina, who was grinning, Arceus, who was glaring at Giratina, and Moltres, who was… just standing there.

Mespirit looked curiously at Celebi; who answered her unspoken question. "Giratina paid Moltres to quiet everyone down and then flirted with Arceus. I wish you could have seen her face! But, now she's getting mad…"

"Sorry, Arcy," Giratina was saying. "I couldn't resist helping you when you looked so miserable…" His voice trailed off when he saw Arceus's glare. "And now you're looking mad… you know, I'm gonna shut up now before you sentence me to a decade of cleaning the Hall of Origin." He paused thoughtfully. "But wait. I would see you more often then…"

Before Arceus could explode with anger, though, Mespirit spoke up. "Er… guys? Shouldn't we listen to these three, and find out what they found on their expedition?"

Arceus didn't answer, instead opting to glare at Giratina some more. However, Moltres decided to take Mespirit's words as a cue to talk.

"Well… you see," Moltres began.

Mew interrupted. "The explosion… truth be told, Sir Raikou and I could not fathom what happened; except for there being remnants of a strange machine…" Before he could get any further, though, Celebi smacked him.

"If you don't cut that out Mew;" she half-yelled furiously, "I swear to Arceus that you will NEVER get your hands on ANY sugar for the rest of your eternal existence!"

There was silence for about half a second. Then, Raikou opened his mouth, and said what could possibly be the _stupidest_ thing he had ever said in his life. "Lady Celebi, methinks you should actually be swearing that to Sir Mew!"

**-OOOOO-**

Meanwhile, back at the optometrist's, Azelf and Becky were talking about a very profound subject; though none but Azelf, Becky, Cheryl, and a few nosy customers wondering what the two of them were talking about, knew; as the Legendaries were too busy laughing at the drama unfolding at Fullmoon Island to notice them on the screen.

"And, you see, he has red hair and these greeny-gold eyes…" Becky was explaining on a long-winded ramble about one of her best friends.

"Hey," Azelf pointed out with a smirk. "How can you even _have_ greenish-gold eyes?"

Becky frowned. "He just does, all right? Even though you have to look deeply into his eyes to see it…" She then realized her mistake. Before Azelf could comment on it, though, Becky abruptly shifted the subject.

"But, hey, enough about _my_ guy friends. What about yours?" She asked, and grinned deviously. "More specifically, about Sirius/Uxie."

**-OOOOO-**

In the meantime at Fullmoon Island, Celebi looked at Raikou disdainfully. "...You are a moron; you know that, right?"

When Raikou only grinned goofily, Suicune rolled her eyes. "He might not know that, but the rest of the world does."

"What was that you said earlier, Ho-oh?" Lugia asked with a grin. "About how YOUR trio got along so much better then mine?"

When Ho-oh opened his beak to shout angrily back at Lugia; Cresselia sighed, wondering what the fate of her island was going to be. Flooded, burned to the ground, or more explosions? It all depended on who lost their temper first...

Suddenly, there was a shout from Raikou, who had been pondering Celebi and Suicune's words. "OMG, do you mean what I thought you meant, Suicune?"

Entei, who was in the background of all this chaos, spoke up. "What, that you're a moron like she said you were?"

"No!" Raikou shouted. "That there are people writing about us, making movies about us... hell, they could even be watching us on a screen like we are with Uxie and Azelf! IT'S A CONSPIRACY, I TELL YOU!"

Just then, something terrible and horrible occurred. At least, for the Legendaries on Fullmoon island. The huge screen that Raikou had only just mentioned in his conspiracy theory… flickered… and died.

Everyone stared at it for a moment, before looking at Raikou, who backed away from the shocked/angry stares. "I did NOT do that!"

Moltres sighed. "Is it even worth pointing out that what actually exploded was the main generator, and that we could fit all of the plugs into the backup generator but one?" With that, all of the Legendaries on Fullmoon Island shifted their shocked gazes to Moltres.

Suddenly, Mew whipped out a blue cord from nowhere. "So _that's_ what this was for!" he exclaimed. Needless to say, if looks could kill, Mew would be dead.

**-OOOOO-**

_Oh. Crap._ Azelf thought. How would she answer this? If you asked her an hour ago, she would have definitely said: "Why would you even ask that? We fight all the time, even though we don't hate one another, and we try not to kill each other, however mad we get!" _…But wait. Crap, that also makes it seem like I like him more then a friend! Err. . . . _She racked her brains for a good comeback.

Becky noticed her fumbling for words, and grinned evilly. "What? Is there something you don't want to tell me…" she paused thoughtfully. "Wait. Do I even know your name?"

Azelf paused. "No," she said, surprise coloring her tone. "I didn't say it."

* * *

At the same time, Uxie was just exiting the examination room. "Thanks." He said quietly as he left.

"You're welcome, Sirius. I'm just glad I could be a bit of help." Dr. Edmund said cheerfully. "Now," he said, his tone turning firmer. "Just to let you know, those eye drops will stay for a few more hours. So, that means your vision might be blurry for the duration of that time. Got it?"

"I think I have it, Sir." Uxie replied carefully.

"All right then." The eye doctor said with a smile. "Oh. And don't forget to do that other thing I told you to do, all right?" The doctor asked him with a wink.

Uxie blushed. "I'll do it right away, Sir."

"Good." The optometrist said with yet another smile. "Take care, Sirius."

Uxie nodded, and said, "I will;" before turning and walking down the hallway. His mind wandering to what Dr. Edmund had told him that he _must_ do (before someone else did); he didn't even notice that he was in the waiting room again until two things happened.

The first was rather obvious. He walked through the doorway from the hall into the wide-open space of the waiting room. And the second… well, it would have made all the Legendaries' jaws drop at Fullmoon Island, if the screen were working; and they weren't trying to kill Raikou and Mew in the most horrible ways possible. It made Uxie's heart flutter, and made him rub his ears, in case he was hearing things. He wasn't, though.

"Fine then! Damn you, Becky, I _do_ like Sirius in that way!" Azelf whisper-shouted; not loud enough for the normal customers to hear, but certainly loud enough for Becky to hear it, Cheryl to hear it… and Uxie (also known as Sirius), too.

For a moment, all was right in Uxie's world… until Azelf lifted her eyes to gaze at the room around her… and noticed Uxie there in the doorway. Her slightly ecstatic yet melancholy expression turned to horror. Then, before Uxie could do anything, Azelf got up, and ran out the door.

* * *

**So... here is the (hopefully) long-awaited Chapter 9! :D **

**...Did you like it? Hate it? Think it should be blasted into outer space so the aliens out there can read it and decide to take over the earth? ****Okay, I was kidding with the last one. But seriously... I wanna know. Please review? PLEASE? Oh, and thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed the story so far! You guys are among the awesomest people on the planet! :D**

**But anyways... I'm ThE-sUn-Is-ShInInG (also known as Sun or Sunny), and...**

**See Ya! :D **


End file.
